Returned Obsession
by harrison-girl
Summary: The Return of Jim after the movie. Somewhat OOC, not intended
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting.

There was a knock at the door. Kiera Smythson stood from her place at the loom and walked to the door. In the four years that had passed, Kiera had grown little taller and tanner, otherwise she could still be mistaken for a sixteen-year-old girl.

Not that she wanted to relive her sixteenth year.

She had had an incredible affair with the neighbor boy, Jim Hawkins, and he left her having to repeat a year of school, a few kisses, and a broken heart. There were days where she could feel her heart beating solely for him, though. She had no idea what had happened to him, and having moved away from her alcoholic father to the planet Victoire, she swore that she didn't care for him anymore.

But those lonely nights without anybody to stare at really weren't worth it.

She smoothed her long blue skirt and her silvery blouse before opening the door, taking only a second to toss her apron into the closet and check her long braid in the mirror.

Upon opening the door, she found Jim Hawkins, rat-tail-less and holding several beautifully wrapped boxes and a bunch of flowers.

"Spitfire, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Boxes

_"Spitfire, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."_

She stood shock-still, mute, and vaguely horrified. There he was: Jim Hawkins, standing right there, on her threshold, holding boxes and flowers. She would have fainted had she not been made of the strong stuff handed down by her mother.

"What…are…you…doing here?" she asked.

"Apologizing, dumbass," he joked.

"Fuck off; I don't like stalkers, no matter how handsome they are."

And handsome he was. He wore a white uniform of an Academy graduate, polished and clean, looking so good, it wasn't to be believed.

"So, are you going to let me in and shower you with gifts, or are you going to slam the door in my face?" She stepped aside and let him in, somewhat numbly, barely realizing what she was doing.

"I take it you went to the Academy?"

"Spitfire, you've never been one to point out the obvious. Anyways, I'm not here to tell you my tale, I'm here for you." He dropped down on his knees and offered up the flowers, a bunch of rare Earth flowers: thornless roses, azaleas, lilies, and gardenias. She took it and sniffed deeply. They were lovely.

Kiera led him to the sitting room and showed him a chair, though he refused to sit until she seated herself on the antique chaise lounge (a rare find in a flea market).

The next box offered chocolates of all shapes, flavors, textures, and colors. Kiera popped one in her mouth and savored the flavor. She often didn't allow herself sweet things these days. She was always too busy weaving expensive and luxurious cloth to sell.

The second, third, and fourth boxes held jewelry. A necklace with the caricature of a flying bird made of silver and diamonds. A pendant in the shape of moon. A topaz choker. Expensive white gold hoops, eighteen pairs, one hoop for each piercing; ruby droplets, black and pink pearls, sapphire flowers, and one pair of spectacular emeralds that would dangle off of her ears on diamond threads. Bangles of gold, cuffs encrusted with pink coral, chains of jewels, and ropes of pearls, all for her. The sheer number of these gifts astounded her.

The fifth box and the sixth box, Jim was hesitant about.

"They are something that took me a long time to pick out. I don't know if you'll like them or not, Kiera," he said.

"I'm impressed, Jim, you just used my real name." And it was vaguely impressing; he usually affectionately called her 'spitfire'.

"I've used it before, haven't I? Back when we were just friends, right?"

"Just friends?! Just friends?! You would passionately snog me before you left on that ship! You have no idea how heartbroken and angry I was! It's taking all I can do not to burst into tears or throw you out! I was…I was obsessed with you, Jim! I can't count all the nights I stayed up to stare at you through the window!" she screamed, dropping the box on her lap to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kiera," he murmured, cowering under her rage. "I'm really trying to make it up to you the best I can."

She gained some control again. "Jim, just leave, just go now. Talk to me tomorrow." She stuck out her hand to shake and he took it, only to use it as a rope, reeling her into and embrace. His arms still felt so good after all of these years. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, all tenderly and left.

Kiera put all of the jewelry back in their boxes, put them in her room, and fell asleep without even getting undressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dress

Kiera awoke the next day and sat down at her loom, listening to soft music on the digital Victrola, and conducted herself in a normal manner until lunch. As she set out her purp salad, she thought of the fifth and sixth boxes sitting in her living room. What could be in them?

Kiera got up abruptly and walked to the living room. It was a nice room, like all the rooms in her house. The wall were plain, green in this one, and in one corner was the antique chaise lounge, that was the color of peacocks, a carved oaken chair in another, a green velvet armchair by the door, and in the center, a rosewood table, the three legs carved like dolphins.

The fifth and sixth boxes sat on that table. They just sat there, shining in the light streaming through the window, looking beautiful. She picked up the fifth box. It was very small, and she carefully pulled off the silver wrapping, saving it to look at later.

Opening the box, she found a pair of shoes. Well, not just shoes, but beautiful shoes, beautiful silver satin slingbacks with crystals studding the straps. They were so lovely, and so elegant, she gasped.

"Oh, he just couldn't have! It's a dream!" she whispered, pinching herself lightly. She carefully placed them back in their padded box and stared at the final box.

Opening it would be a sin. Flowers, chocolate, jewelry, and those wonderful Cinderella shoes were enough. She couldn't open it. No, no, no, never. It wouldn't happen.

Okay, she had less drive and determination than she thought. She quickly tugged off the gold paper and opened the lid off the white box. Again, her breath was caught in her throat.

It was such a lovely dress. Violet shimmered in the light, changing to brown, to gold, and back again. She stood up and unfolded it, letting it fall into the light. An A-line cut, strapless, taffeta, wrapped creation fell before her. The bustline was generously appliquéd, which followed to the fastening of the wrap at the hip, which parted to reveal a full, pleated skirt. Turning it around, she saw an intricately-laced back. Oh, it was so beautiful. And he had picked it out just for her.

She put it down in its box, grabbed a shawl from the rack by her front door, and dashed out of the building. She ran down the streets of the city and careened to the nearest Academy station.

Bursting in the door, she looked to the clerk at the counter and sputtered out, "Where is Jim Hawkins?"

The clerk knitted his eyebrows, but pulled up a scanner and tapped a few things into it.

"Well, he was stationed here to attend the Higher Officer's Ball tomorrow evening, so he must be here somewhere. _I_ haven't seen him lately, I think he went to find some lunch," said the clerk. She dropped a few coins on the desk in thanks and ran to the nearest restaurant, asking for if Jim had been there. He was nowhere to be found.

When it started to get dark, she headed back to her apartment. She found, attacked to her door was an envelope. She took it inside, put away the dress nicely in her bedroom closet with the shoes, and then flopped down on the chaise.

_Dear Miss Smythson,_

_You are cordially invited to the Higher Officers of the Academy Ball tomorrow evening under the request of Lieutenant James Hawkins. Please dress appropriately and arrive at the Third Millennium Building at eight that evening. There will be an escort waiting for you. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_The Academy Administrators._

She wanted jump up and down screaming, but she was too shocked.


End file.
